hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Parody Universe
The Mirror Parody Universe is, as its title says, the mirror universe to the Parody Universe in which most of the Downfall Parodies are set. And like conventional mirror universes, what is right in the Parody Universe is wrong in the Mirror Parody Universe. The concept is similar to the DC Multiverse and the Bizarro world, wherein a similarly opposite or weirdly altered universe exists. Note that the mirror universe names are simply inverted from the real ones, as such that Adolf Hitler become Reltih Floda, and so on. Differences The most notable difference is that Reltih Floda, the leader of the Izan Party, has managed to conquer the world, called Htrae in this universe. His counterpart, Adolf Hitler, is incredibly inept at conquering the world, and his territory has been reduced to a single bunker. Robert Ritter von Greim and Hanna Reitsch, the dumbest characters in the Parody Universe, are the smartest in the Mirror Universe. Hermann Fegelein pulls antics on Hitler, while Reltih pulls antics on Nielegef. When Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black are representative of the Parody Universe's bad music, in the Mirror Parody Universe, their counterparts Rebeib Nitsuj and Kcalb Acceber are the bulwarks of great music, while the great singer that is Hsub Etak is derided in the Mirror Universe for her supremely awful singing. People in the Mirror Parody Universe Mirror Downfall Parodies Crew *Reltih Floda - leader of Izan Ynamreg (Nazi Germany) and the Mirror Downfall Parodies Crew *Nuarb Ave - Reltih's mistress *Ehcsnüg Otto - Reltih's informant *Sberk Snah - Reltih's map pointer *Frodgrub Mlehliw - Reltih's drunk subordinate *Ldoj Derfla - Reltih's objector *Slebbeog Hpesoj - Reltih's propaganda minister, nicknamed Roteleks. *Letiek Mlehliw - Reltih's serious general *Egnuj Lduart - Reltih's secretary *Naitsirhc Adreg - Reltih's other secretary *Ylraiznam Eznatsnoc - Reltih's cook *Nielegef Otto Nnamreh - Reltih's constant antics victim *Relmmih Hcirnieh - Reltih's other antics victim *Reeps Trebla - Reltih's antic dealer and Hcier (Reich) Architect *Nnamrob Nitram - Mastermind of the Hcier Htruof (Fourth Reich) *Slebbbeog Adgam - Slebbeog's wife *Ehcsztirf Snah - the man who walks out of Slebbeog's rants (not related to Sberk) *Gnildiew Htumleh - the old man who prevents Frodgrub from killing Ehcsztirf *Hcsim Suhcor - the bunker's radioman *Kcnehcs Rehtnüg-Tsnre - an SS doctor *Ztiwarg Trebor-Tsnre - the suicidal doctor with grenades *Rellok Lrak - the ice-cold guy on the phone *Eknhom Mlehliw - Reltih's "Bonkers" general (no relation to either Letiek or Frodgrub) *Leweh Rehtlaw - Izan diplomat and Reltih's dork *Egnil Znieh - Reltih's valet and creator of Egnilpedia *Gnirög Nnamreh - Reltih's politican (and his body is slim rather than fat) *Lgöh Retep - the man who kills Nielegef *Vokiuhc Ylisav - the Teivos (Soviet) general working for Reltih *Vonomis Nitnatsnok - one of Vokiuhc's men *Yksvotamlod Yinegvey - another one of Vokiuhc's men *Retnalb Yevtam - the guy Vokiuhc stuffs into his closet *Mierg nov Rettir Trebor - the smartest man in the Mirror Universe *Hcstier Annah - Izan aviatrix, Mierg's mistress, and the second-smartest character in the Mirror Universe *Reggefpmuts Giwdul - the SS officer whom Agdam orders to mix some cyanidec Mirror Ceausescu Parodies Crew * Ucsesuaec Ealocin - The President of Ainamor (Communist Romania). Loved by all his people who never ruin his speeches by interrupting him. *Ucsesuaec Enele - President Ucsesuaec's wife (and very intelligent). Mirror Stalin Parodies Crew *Nilats Hpesoj - leader of Aissur Teivos (Soviet Russia) and the Mirror Stalin Parodies Crew; Relith's counterpart (not related to Slebbeog) *Yksvehcahkut Liahkim - Nilats' response to Nielegef (the only difference is that Yksvehcahkut performs antics, not Nilats) *Vohzey Ialokin - Nilats' informer and response to Ehcsnüg *Aireb Yitnerval - Nilats' response to Relmmih *Aveyulilla Adhzedan - Nilats' wife and response to Nuarb *Oknebyd Levap - Nilats' response to Frodgrub *Ynnoydub Noymes - Nilats' response to Ztiwarg *Vorogey Rednaxela - one of Yksvehcahkut's friends *Kinramag Nay - another one of Yksvehcahkut's friends Mirror Gaddafi Parodies Crew *Ifaddag-la Rammaum - leader of Aybil (Libya) and the Mirror Gaddafi Parodies Crew *Ifaddag Malsi-la Fias - Ifaddag's response to Ldoj *Ifaddag-la Ahsia - Ifaddag's response to Egnuj; also a very good ranter *Ifaddag-la Simahk - Ifaddag's response to Yksvehcahkut *Ifaddag-la Hallib-Misat'um-La - Ifaddag's response to Ehcsnüg *Miharbi Assuom - Ifaddag's response to Slebbeog Mirror Revolution Parodies Crew *Yrollam Nhoj - a demolitions expert from Dnaleri (Ireland) who fled to Ocixem (Mexico); the man whom Reltih has relentlessly tried to blow up, as well as Adnarim's unfortunate lackey. *Adnarim Nauj- A ruthless bandit from Oxicem who is often does jobs for Reltih, and often forces his lacky Yrollam to help him with his schemes. Mirror U-Boat Parodies Crew *Kcorbnelliw-Nnamhel Hcirnieh - commander of U-Boat 69-U (U-96) and leader of the Mirror U-Boat Parodies Crew (not related to Relmmih) who frequently fails at everything due to the actions of Reltih. *Lt. Renrew - Kcorbnelliw's response to Yksvehcahkut, who frequently takes jobs to perform antics on Kcorbnelliw. *Nesmoht Ppilihp - Grand Master of the Antic Order *Edarg Ztirf- Kcorbnelliw's personal antic dealer Miscellaneous Characters of the Mirror Universe *Rebeib Nitsuj - one of the Mirror Universe's greatest singers *Kcalb Acceber - another one of the Mirror Universe's greatest singers *Hsub Etak - claimed to be the worst singer in the Mirror Universe *Namirrem Yticilef - a female antic master from 1700s Acirema (America) *Rellim H. Nhoj - an Acireman Ranger who attacked a Hsub Etak-supporter's fort (not related to Yrollam) *Lt. Colonel Eroglik Llib - an Acireman Marine who attacks Hsub Etak's base and kills the infamous singer *Riaflet Ardnas - the woman who becomes Reltih's informant when Ehcsnüg goes on vacation *Lihk Draude - an Aissurian baritone singer noted for his song Ololort *Professor Ppadnüz - Nielegef's car form; used to escape from Reltih's antics *Dassa-la Rahsab - dictator of Airys (Syria) *Helas Halludba Ila - dictator of Nemey (Yemen) *Leknyh Dioneda - dictator of Ainiamot (Tomainia); Reltih's copycat *Tdimhcs Nnahoj - Izan officer obsessed with the Cosmic Cube; codenamed Lluks Der (Red Skull) *Sadinoel- one of Reltih's best and most co-operative warriors who is understands that he is in Nilreb (Berlin) and not Atraps (Sparta). *Acsecnarf Nerual- an extremely unsuccessfuly internet celebrity who starred in a short-lived web series. *Eilliw Taobmaets- a loyal soldier of the Hcier Driht (Third Reich) who admires Reltih, remains bold even in the hands of the Aciremans. *Egderttik Tik- Reltih's personal journalist *Notgnikrap Ahtnamas- An amateur ranter and the newest challenger among the dictators. *Drahc Ttoirrem Esuor Nhoj- a soldier from Dnalgne (England) who fought against the fans of Hsub Etak in Acirfa (Africa) (not related to Yrollam or Rellim) *Yelsta Kcir- a Hsitirb (British) singer from the 80's noted for his song Pu uoy Evig Annog Reven (Never Gonna Give You Up) A.K.A. "Llorkcir" (Rickroll) Sites *Ebutuoy - A website where Relith posts is antics on. *Aidepikiw - A research site known for it's 100% reliability. Organizations *Smlif Nitnatsnoc - A film studio that always fails in it's futile efforts to stop Relith. Category:Parody Universe